


Hearts in the Aftermath

by chibimono



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comic), Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Aftermath, Blackest Night, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Near Death Experience, deceased friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss them, too, ya know? Ralph, Sue, Dimitri... Yeah, I even miss bug-butt.”<br/>Guy lets Booster know he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in the Aftermath

Alan has his arm around his daughter’s shoulder, while she stands close to Kyle’s side, a hand on his arm in the familiar way of an old lover. Soranik is at Kyle’s other side, her hand just barely brushing Kyle’s like she’s trying to remind him of his relationship now. But Guy has their attentions, all of them, as he proudly tells them of trying to stop Kyle’s ring from leaving his body and of Kyle trying to stop Guy from succumbing to the Red Lantern ring. Others are listening--after all, Guy is loud and he knows it--and the current clean up of the area has come to a slight standstill.

Guy’s just getting to the part with Mogo cleaning out his system when he notices a familiar blond head over some rubble. He falters a second and then rattles on, keeping an eye out. His story is done and he is making his excuses, stopping only to give Kyle a sympathetic shoulder pat and a promise that he will be back soon. And then he’s gone, pushing his way through debris and heroes in a search for gold.

It’s in an alley that Guy finds him. Booster is standing there, looking down at jagged mass of cement like he can’t take it any further, like he’s so disappointed in it that he might not be able to move on. He must think he’s alone, because when Guy puts a hand on Booster’s shoulder, he nearly jumps out of his suit.

“Hey.”

“Yeah, hey. How’s it going?” Booster tries to settle down, but he looks shaken.

“You alright with that?” Guy gestures at the rock.

“Oh, this? Yeah, just taking a breather.”

Booster is trying to smile. He's trying and it comes out strained, like a only a few dollars instead of the brilliant million bucks.

“Look, Booster-”

“J’onn’s back. Better hide your chocos.” Booster was trying.

“Boost-”

“Should we get him some as a welcome home?” Trying so hard to look like he wasn’t hurt.

“Would you shut up a minute?” Guy asks. He grabs Booster by the arms and holds him. He looks directly through the visor, into Booster’s blue eyes, his wounded eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Guy says. “I don’t know who or what has a say in this kinda thing, but I’m sorry.”

Booster swallows hard and tries to look away. But Guy’s talking to him, and his tone won’t let him.

“I miss them, too, ya know? Ralph, Sue, Dimitri... Yeah, I even miss bug-butt.”

Booster is valiantly fighting it, but he can’t stop the furrow of his brow or the tremble of his lower lip. Guy pulls Booster to him, putting his arms around the taller hero.

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be them. I’m sorry it couldn’t be Beetle,” Guy is saying, and he can feel the tension in Booster, like he can’t, won’t let go.

“I know I treated you guys like crap. But you guys were alright, you and Beetle. And I understand it now,” Guy says, hugging Booster tight. “I don’t know... ya know... how you guys were... But I understand it now, Booster.”

Guy wonders for a moment if Booster actually heard him earlier, going on in front of Alan Scott and the rest. But then Booster’s head touches forward to rest on Guy’s shoulder, he leans in, and it’s like he’s finally letting himself release. A few quiet gasps and hitched shudders, and that’s all Guy can tell that Booster is crying. Guy just hugs him, rubs his back and lets him.

He loses track of time and only realizes it when Kyle shows up, glowing a faint green as he floats into the opening of the darkening alley. Guy pats Booster’s back before letting him go, giving Booster the chance to stand on his own.

“Hey,” Kyle says, lingering at the alley’s mouth.

Guy smiles at his partner and waves him in. He pats Booster’s shoulder and gestures at Kyle. “This is Kyle,” he says very simply.

Kyle raises an eyebrow. Booster looks at the other Green Lantern and back to Guy with a confused look. “I know Kyle.”

“No,” Guy says, hoping Booster would get it. “This is Kyle.”

Now Kyle is looking confused. But Booster’s eyes widen as they look at Guy. When he turns a watery smile to Kyle and waves, Guy knows he gets it.

“I need to finish,” Booster moves back to the slab of broken sidewalk. He stops to smile at Guy--still not quite his million dollar cheese, but worth a few thousand in its truth and gratefulness. “Thanks, Guy. I guess I owe you one?”

“You probably owe me a lot more than one, but who’s counting?” Guy shrugs, grinning back. Booster leaves, up and away with his rubble and not looking back.

Kyle is still confused as he moves further in the alley toward Guy. “What was that about?”

Guy throws his arm over Kyle’s shoulder and pulls him in against his side. “Just some guys and their memories. Hey, anyone ever told you about them guys? Booster and Beetle?”

“I’ve heard plenty of stories from J’onn alone,” Kyle chuckled.

“The chocos one, huh?” Kyle laughs as Guy brings it up. The head out of the alley and back into the aftermath of the battle. “Let me tell you about the mouse we had this one time...”


End file.
